Pano Kung
by Crescent-Hybrid
Summary: Ito ay isang kwentong tungkol sa tunay na kahulugan ng...Maturity siguro... Basta tungkol kay Sasuke at SakuraPS. perstaym ko ito... sana po magreview kayo... o kaya iflame nyo ko. Okey lang..CHAP 2 up! sa wakas!
1. Ang Invitation

Pano Kung…

A/N: ang kwentong ito ay para sa isang kaibigan na heart broken. Oi Sam! Etong sa 'yo!

At isa pa… gusto ko lang naman na mapasaya kayo… pleeassee! Pa review kung i- cocontinue ko pa.

Disclaimer: Hindi po sa akin ang Naruto…Kahit mangarap ako sa bituin…

Pano Kung…

Ako si Haruno Sakura, 20 yrs. Old, Single…

beep7:00 nabeepgisinggisingbeep

Eto ang ating bida…Si Haruno Sakura…tulog…nananaginip…

"uh Inaantok pa ako…10 mins pa" wika ni sakura sabay snooze sa kanyang mahal na cell

Pagkalipas ng ten minutes…

Zzz…Zzz…Zzz…

Tulog parin sya…

Sabay may kumatok sa kanya, ang kanyang mahal na kuya Haku, "Oi Sakura! Bangon na!" Eto naming si Sakura tulog parin… Pumasok na si Haku sa kwarto ni Sakura na may hawak na isang balde na ice cold freezing water. Habang naghihilik pa si Sakura, binuhusan sya ni Haku ng tubig at… "AAAAAAAAHHHH ANG LAMIG!!!SHITTT!!!" wika ni Sakura na halos gumiba sa bahy nila… habang itong si Haku, kalmado pa rin "Ikaw kasi eh. Di ka pa gumising. Bilisan mo late ka na." Habang si Sakura ay naghihikaos na sa taranta sa pag-ayos ng sarili pagpasok sa trabaho. "Kelan ang alis mo kuya? Diba pupunta ka sa France para mag-aral mag bake?" tanong ni sakura habang nagsusuklay ng long pink hair nya. "Yun ba? Aalis ako bukas at babalik ako next year. Magpakabait ka ah." "opo boss" pag ka tapos hinatid ni Haku si Sakura sa ospital at nag ayos ng gamit.

Sa ospital:

"Oi Sakura!"

Ito ang kanyang best fwend, Yamanaka Ino. "Oi Ino, musta na! Balita ko kasal na kayo ni Shikamaru." Bati ni Sakura kay Ino "Oo nga eh. Heto kasal na pero ayaw ko pang magka anak." "Hay nako. Cge na nga." "Nga pala Sakura punta ka sa bahay ko bukas ng 3 pm. Dinner tayo kasama ang rookie nine. Pllleeeeaassee?" pakiusap naman ni Ino kay Sakura.

"Sandali lng. Bat parang lahat kasali? As in buong rookie nine?" Balik tanong ni Sakura. "Oo pati nga si Chouji,Neji at Sasuke andun. Cge na sama ka na!" "Cge na nga aalis na si Haku bukas ng 11 am. Baka makahabol pa ako. Cge" "yahoo Yes! Cge see you tomorrow!" Then nag trabaho na sila sa ospital as medics.

Ako si Uchiha Sasuke, 20 going on 21 yrs old. Single…

Habang si sasuke ay naglalakad lakad sa kanyang front yard,iniisip nya parin ang mga bagay na tanging sya lang ang may alam. Pero dahil fiction to alam na natin! _Pano na kaya ako kung magigingsing ako at patay na ako? Bat ganun? Parang may kulang pa sa akin? Napatay ko na si Itachi at Orochimaru. Pero may kulang…Siguro nga mahal ko pa rin si Sakura…_

"Oi teme!"

_Hay naku…Andito na naman ay gunggong… _wika ni Sasuke sa kanyang sarili. "Oi Sasuke! Paramdam ka naman jan oh! Mukha yatang malalimang iniisip mo ah. Sino ba yan.Don't tell me si Sakura na naman yan!" sabi ng ever loud-mouthed freak na si Uumaki Naruto, ang best friend ni Sasuke.

_Hay…Hindi ko na alam kung ano ang gagawin ko sa gunggong na to. Ganun ba ka obvious na si Sakura nga ang iniisip ko?_

"Eh ano naman kung si Sakura nga?! Teka-teka. Bat ka nga pala nasa front yard ng Uchiha compound? Siguro may malalim kang dahilan kasi pwede mo naman akong i-PDA eh. Okay ngayon, state the nature of your business" wow ngayon lang ako nakakita ng mahabang statement galing kay Sasuke… Habang si Naruto ay dumb folded pa rin dahil sa sinabi ni Sasuke na minsan mo lang maririnig este, mababasa pala. "Oi! Ano ba Naruto! May sasabihin ka ba? Kasi marami pa akong gagawin…" sabi ni Sasuke while maintaining his cool dude attitude. At eto pilit na inaalala ni Naruto ang "nature his business". At after five milliseconds, natandaan na nya "Oo nga pa la! Pumta ka sa bahay ni Nara slash Yamanaka Ino bukas ng alas-tres ng hapon. Andun ang buong rookie nine. Paleeeeeeesssssss!!!" "Hn Ano naman ang gusto mong gawin ko dun? Uminom at kumain ng parang ikaw? No way dude!" Sabi ni Sasuke with matching crossed arms, lean on wall at pikit mata! (Alam mo ung usual pose nya pag nagpapa-"cool" effect sya? Ganun! Hehehehe) "Sige na naman oh! Ang damut mo talaga! Andun kaya buong rookie nine! Andun si Hinata, Neji, shino at ang mahal mong si Sakura! Don't miss the opportunity na makita mo sila!" plead ni Naruto na may halong asar kay Sasuke. "At sino namang gago ang nagsabing mahal ko si Sakura? _maliban sa akin. _At ano naman ang dahilan ko para pumayag! Andun ba si Bathala para pumunta ako?" Uchiha, one million! Uzumaki, isang milliong itlog! hahahahaha. "Ay naku! Bahala ka sa putang buhay mo! Basta alam ko lang pag mahalmo ang isang tao, dapat sabihin mo sa kanya! Oi dapat pumunta ka kung ayaw mong umiyak si Sakura! At pag-umiyak sya, akong pupugot ng ulo mo! Umiyak na sya dati, hindi ko na papayagang umiyak sya uli!" Sabi ni Naruto sabay belat kay Sasuke!!! At biglang gumawa ng isang "classy exit"

_Ano ba yan… pati ako hindi alam… ang gulo ka talaga…_

Yun Na YUN? Oo alam ko po crappy at hindi maayos… Cge sabihin nyo lang kung tuloy ko pa… Eto Si DeEm signing out…


	2. Ang Renuion Part one! Ang paghahanda

Ang Renuion...Part one: Ang paghahanda

A/n: sorry po at soooobrang tagal ako nag update. When laziness strikes, you don't know what to do.

Any how... tara let's na sa aking storya...

Nga pala... last na... hindi akin ang Naruto...

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Ang Reuinion...

_Mga araw na balot ng kadiliman. Ano na nga ba ang gagawin ko? Meron paba akong magagawa para mabalik ang dati? Teka, mahal ko ba talaga sya? Uhhhh... ang sakit ng ulo ko..._

"oi Sasuke! Wag ka mag-spaceout jan! Alam mo naman na ngayon ung renunion diba? Cheer up a little... malay mo bigla nanlng pumasok dito si sakurang soobrang ganda, baka matulala ka pa jan!" sabi ni Naruto na wala namang ulira... wtf...

_Asan na ba sya? _

Kumpleto na dapat ang rookie nine... andun na silang lahat maliban kay ino at sakura... ngayon, takang taka si Sasuke kung nasaan na nga ba sya...

Sa Dressing Room sa Bahay nila Shikamaru at Ino

"Sigurado ka ba dito Ino? Magkikita lang naman tayo eh... bat kailangan ko pang mag bihis? Hindi naman bagay sa akin ung mga ganitong damit." wika ni Sakura na may along pangamba sa sarili.

"Sino bang niloloko mo? Ang ganda ganda mo! Kait siguro si Sikamaru mapapansin ka ngayon... Cge na! Malapit na akong matapos dito..." balik-sabi ni ino habang kinuha ang isang hairpin at ug bote ng hairspray.

"Cge bahala ka na nga...haaay..."

Kila sasuke...

"Ang tanggal naman..." sabi ni Naruto.

Ding Dong

"Ako na ung sasagot..." wika ni Naruto sabay tayo mula sa kanyang upuan...

"oi." Sabi ng taong nasa labas ng pinto...

"SHIT!!"

Hahaaa! Sorry at bitin... gusto ko munang bitini ung mga tao... evil smirks

Haha! Eto po ule si deem signing off...


End file.
